Precious
by the waffle
Summary: Metals and Gems. Four boys and four girls. They will have to work together to save something more precious than anything. Pairings: ShikaIno SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my new story. The chapters are a bit longer than my other one, and I think this one better. Fantasy is my forte.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it, okay?

* * *

Sixteen years ago, eight children were born at exactly the same moment. Four boys and four girls.

* * *

The Yondaime had foreseen the future, what was to happen and the parts everyone must play to stop it. So he sacrificed himself to bestow the mighty power of the Metals to the four boys and the power of the Gems to the girls. But before he faded away, he wrote a Prophecy, which must not be opened until the children turned sixteen. He also placed them in the special care of two royal families. The boys to King Jiraiya in the East and the girls to Queen Tsunade in the West, so that they would come to no harm earlier then necessary. All was well, and everyone was happy, until the children's sixteenth birthday…

* * *

"Ino!" Tenten called out, "Wake up!"

Ino rolled over and opened her eyes sleepily.

"What is it?"

Tenten shook her hard. "Get up!"

Hinata and Sakura walked into the room and Sakura explained, "Tsunade wants to see us."

Ino groaned. "It's our birthday, can't she let us sleep in?"

Hinata twiddled her fingers, "She says it's urgent and none of us are to bother getting dressed."

Ino climbed slowly out of bed and they all walked to Tsunade's study.

* * *

Tsunade sat in her study, worrying. What would she tell the girls? How would she explain the Prophecy to them? She chewed on her thumbnail and looked at the scroll again. Yondaime had explained a little of the Prophecy to her and Jiraiya but she would not find out the rest until the girls opened it. She also had to give the girls their gems. A piece of diamond, ruby, pearl and jet. One for each of the girls.

* * *

Hinata knocked softly on the door and Tsunade told them to come in. Tenten strode in and the rest followed more sedately. Tenten flopped into a chair and Tsunade said sarcastically, "Do sit down."

Tenten grinned, "I think I will."

Ino stood leaning against the doorframe.

"What did you want us here for, Queen Tsunade? You said it was urgent."

"Oh, yes. Well… How to explain? Um… You know I used to tell you the story of the Gems and Metals?"

The girls nodded.

"Well… You are them. And since it is your sixteenth birthday I've to give you this."

Sakura took the scroll in a trance. Hinata stuttered, "W-what? Are y-you s-saying we a-are the G-g-gems?"

Tsunade sighed and nodded. She pointed at the scroll.

"That's the Prophecy. Read it and then I will explain more."

Sakura opened the scroll slowly and swallowed before reading.

"_Eight children, born at the same moment,_

_Four boys and four girls,_

_Each precious in their own way,_

_Metals and Gems,_

_They will unify and journey,_

_To save something more precious than anything._

_Sacrifices must be made,_

_And out of four shards and four gems,_

_Only one fate will remain."_

Sakura lowered the scroll. Tenten clenched her fists.

"What the hell does that mean?!"

Tsunade replied, "The Yondaime saw the future and blessed you with the powers of the Gems and four boys with the powers of the Metals. Then he wrote the Prophecy."

"The Yondaime…wrote that…about us? So we really are the Gems? What about the boys?"

Tsunade smiled. They were handling this better than expected.

"Yes, you are the Gems. The boys were sent to live with King Jiraiya," Ino interrupted.

"You mean that pervert who keeps groping you? They'll be perverts too!"

Tsunade shook her head, "Anyway, you are to meet them at midnight tonight. Then you will go on a journey."

"Like in the Prophecy…"

Ino looked at the scroll, "Wait a minute, you mean we've just to up and leave, to meet these strange boys (who are probably perverts), at midnight?"

Tsunade nodded, "I wish I could help you more, but other than hand you the Prophecy and your gems and tell you where you are to meet them."

Sakura frowned, "You haven't given us any gems."

"Oh! I can't believe I almost forgot! They are the only things allowing you to access your powers!"

Tsunade reached into a drawer and pulled out four silk pouches. She handed one to each of the girls. Hinata opened hers and pulled out a gleaming pearl. As she looked at it, she felt power surge through her. Sakura pulled out a ruby and also felt the power. So did Tenten and Ino when they pulled out their stones, jet and diamond.

* * *

Tsunade watched in amazement as each girl seemed to get stronger, wiser, more powerful. The girls seemed to glow with some inner light. She'd been doubtful about them, but now she knew. They were ready.

"Girls! You must go and get your things. You will only be able to take a little bag, and you must also take food, so only pack one extra dress."

The girls put their gems back into their pouches and Ino screeched, "Only _one _extra dress?!"

Tenten shook her head.

"Of course. We need food more than clothes."

"So says you." But Ino knew she was right.

* * *

The girls walked back to their room silently, too absorbed in their own thoughts to talk. Tenten was thinking of the adventure and excitement. She had always wanted to have a real, proper adventure. Hinata was thinking of how she would survive. She had always thought of herself as very weak. Sakura was thinking of the magic, how it worked, what exactly their powers were, and about the Metals, too. She had always been very inquisitive. Ino was thinking of the boys, and what they would be like and also about how she would live in the wilderness. She had always hated change.

* * *

They reached the room, got dressed and began to pack their bags. They mutely decided there would be no point taking an extra dress, if they were going to be in the wild. They each decided to take one keepsake instead. Each had the feeling that nothing would be the same again. Tenten decided on her first, and most special, kunai. Sakura decided on her favourite book. It was about four friends who went on an adventure. She smiled. Hinata decided to take a photograph of the four of them when they were younger with Tsunade. Ino decided she would take her favourite bracelet, it had fairy, mermaid, centaur and unicorn charms on it. Tsunade said that it had belonged to Ino's unknown mother. The girls picked up their packs and walked to the kitchen, to get food for their journey. Once they had stuffed their packs, they went back to Tsunade's study to find out where they were to meet the boys.

* * *

Tsunade looked up, startled, when they came in. Her eyes were bright and threatening to spill over. Hinata dropped her pack and rushed over to envelope her in a hug.

"D-don't w-worry Queen Ts-sunade! We'll b-be okay!"

The other girls crowded around and started reassuring her too. She sniffed once and wiped her eyes.

"Of course you'll be! I just thought about how lonely I'll be… Oh, how selfish of me!"

"No, it's not selfish. But won't you have Shizune? And all the other servants? You'll have visitors too, I expect."

"Well, yes, but there won't be anyone you're age, who isn't scared of me. Anyway," she waved her hand, "I expect you want to know where to meet the young men?"

They nodded.

"You will meet them at Rofsrat wood, next to the river. You must be off now; you have a long journey ahead of you! Goodbye and good luck girls!"

She kissed each of them on the forehead and they pulled on their travelling cloaks. Then they left, holding hands, on a journey of which they knew nothing about, to meet complete strangers and maybe they would die on the way, they did not know.

* * *

AN: Well, what do you think? Is it good, or does it suck? Please review and let me know!

Also, the chapters for this one will probably take a bit longer for me to write, as it IS longer, so bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey hey! 'T is Chapter Two! And here are the boys!

* * *

Shikamaru lay outside watching the clouds when Naruto rushed out.

"Shikamaru! The pervert wants to see us!"

"What?"

"Jiraiya wants to see us! Now! He says it's urgent!"

Shikamaru groaned, "How troublesome…"

He got up slowly and followed Naruto into the palace.

* * *

Neji and Sasuke were already in Jiraiya's study when Naruto and Shikamaru got there.

"Ah, hello boys! Well, I've got something very important to tell you!"

Sasuke was suspicious, "It's not something perverted, is it?"

He shook his head.

"No, no. Of course not!"

"Just making sure."

"Be quiet. I need to tell you this."

They all sat expectantly.

"Sixteen years ago, the Yondaime wrote a Prophecy, about four boys and four girls. You, and four girls that live with Queen Tsunade."

"The one you always try to feel up?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, why haven't we met these girls?"

"The Yondaime expressly forbid us from letting you meet before midnight on your sixteenth birthday."

Naruto was confused, "Why? What's this prophecy about?"

Jiraiya grabbed the Prophecy off his desk and threw it to Sasuke, who read it aloud. Unfortunately, it just made Naruto more confused.

"What the hell?! Are you saying that we are the Metals? And we have magical powers? And the Yondaime gave them to us? And we have to meet these girls at midnight tonight?"

Jiraiya nodded.

"Cool!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What if we don't want to?"

Jiraiya sighed, "Then you are effectively pushing ahead this future that the Yondaime wanted to change.

Neji shook his head.

"The future cannot change, it is set in stone. What will be, will be."

Jiraiya laughed and said, "If that is what you believe Neji, but you are the Metals, I'm sure the shards, and your friends, will make you go anyway."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Shikamaru was asleep.

"Oi! Wake up!"

Naruto kicked him and he snorted, but sat up, awake.

"Here," the two boys turned to Jiraiya, who was handing out silk pouches, "Your shards. Neji, platinum. Sasuke, cadmium. Naruto, gold and Shikamaru, silver."

The boys pulled their shards out and suddenly felt incredible power go through them. It went as quick as it came, but left the boys feeling stronger and more confident about the journey to come.

* * *

The boys walked along the corridor to their room, discussing the girls, the Prophecy and the journey.

"What do you think the girls will be like?" Naruto asked, "Do you think they'll be pretty?"

Shikamaru yawned.

"Who cares? It's far too troublesome to do this."

"Troublesome?! It's exciting! We're going on an adventure! We'll save the world! Everyone will worship us!"

Neji said, "That's if we don't get killed on the way. Anyway, Naruto, are you just doing this so that people will worship you?"

"We won't get killed if I'm there! I'll save you all and the girls will love me! Of course I'm not doing it so people will worship me! I'm doing it to save the thing that's "more precious than anything", whatever it is. What do you think it is?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Could be anything."

* * *

The boys packed their bags and went back to Jiraiya to find out where to meet the girls.

"Oi! Pervert! Where've we to meet the girls?"

Jiraiya looked up from the piece of paper he was writing on.

"Were you writing porn again?"

He looked indignant.

"Of course I was!"

The boys rolled their eyes. Of course.

"So where've we to meet the girls eh? Eh?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Patience, patience. You've to meet them at…"

He rummaged around in a drawer.

"Now, where did I put it? …"

Naruto rocked on his feet.

"Hurry up old man!"

Jiraiya smiled and looked at Sasuke.

"Patience is not his virtue, is it?"

He rummaged a little more and then finally pulled out a little slip of paper.

"Ah! There it is!"

"Give me it!" and Naruto snatched it out of Jiraiya's hand.

"Hey!"

Naruto squinted at the scratchy writing on the tiny piece of paper.

"I can't read this! Here," he shoved the paper at Neji, "See if you can read it."

Neji took the proffered slip of paper and narrowed his eyes until he could (almost) see it clearly.

"I think it says… Rofsrat wood… Next to… The river?"

"Surely my writing's not that bad…is it?"

The boys nodded.

"Oh, well, anyway. As I said before, you have to meet them at midnight. And it's now… Five o'clock?When did it get so late? Well, you have a very long journey ahead of you, so you must be off."

The boys grabbed their packs and Jiraiya walked them to the gates of the palace.

"Goodbye."

"Bye! Hopefully we'll never see you again!" said Naruto.

"Cheek!" Jiraiya slapped him on the back of the head, "You'll be seeing me sooner than you think."

The boys left and thought about what was to come.

* * *

AN: So, what did you think o the second chapter? I know that it's a little boring so far, but they need to be written. It's not like you can just jump straight to the action.

Next chapter, the girls and boys meet!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm sorry about the long wait, but I already explained it in my other story, so I won't repeat myself. Anyway, I'm SO SO sorry this is short! I wanted to make it longer, but it didn't fit right, so this is the way it is.

* * *

The girl's journey was long and tiring. They had to climb many hills and waded through a couple of streams, with Ino complaining most the way. They finally got to the meeting point at half ten, and promptly collapsed from exhaustion. The boys arrived about an hour after them, took a brief glance at the girls and then also collapsed.

* * *

All eight teenagers woke up at exactly midnight and scrambled up. Naruto, Ino, Sakura and Tenten started yelling. Shikamaru lay back down, Sasuke looked at everyone and Neji and Hinata scrutinised each other, shocked by how alike they looked. Naruto soon gave up yelling, there was no point if you had three girls all shouting at you. The girls kept on shouting regardless. Sasuke sighed and whistled loudly to grab the attention of the girls. They stopped and turned to look at him. 

"I assume you are the Gems?"

The girls nodded and Sakura asked, "You're the Metals?"

The boys nodded.

"I'm Naruto, gold."

"Sasuke, cadmium."

"Neji, platinum."

And then there was a long silence while everyone waited for Shikamaru to introduce himself. The boys shifted from foot to foot. Ino made an angry noise and stomped over to the sleeping boy. She shook him hard and he drowsily muttered "What? …"

"Get up you lazy pig! That's not how you act in front of ladies!"

Shikamaru looked up at Ino and said under his breath "Troublesome…"

"What did you call me?!" Ino shrieked.

He rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing," he stood up, "So, what is it?"

"We're waiting for you to introduce yourself."

"Oh, right. I'm Shikamaru, silver. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No! We have to introduce ourselves."

Shikamaru sighed and propped himself against the tree. The three other boys shared similar smirks. Finally someone who Shikamaru listened to!

* * *

The girls began to introduce themselves and Tenten stepped forward, "I'm Tenten, jet." 

Sakura stepped forward, "I'm Sakura, ruby."

Ino spoke from where she was glaring at Shikamaru.

"Ino, diamond."

The three girls looked over at Hinata, as did the boys. Hinata fidgeted. She did not like being stared at.

"I-i-i'm H-hinata, p-p-pearl." She stuttered. Naruto grinned, "You know, that matches your eyes!"

Hinata blushed.

* * *

The eight teenagers set up camp and Sakura and Sasuke started a fire, for it was a cold night. They all huddled close to the fire and sat in silence, occasionally glancing at each other. Then Naruto burst out, "I can't stand this silence! Come on, let's talk about something! Like, what was it like living with Queen Tsunade?" 

Ino leaned over and whispered to Tenten.

"I think he's allergic to silence."

Tenten nodded.

"Well?" he prompted, "What was it like?"

"Well…" Sakura began, "It was…"

"Good," finished Tenten.

"Good? That's all you can say?"

"W-w-what was i-it like s-s-staying with K-king Jiraiya?"

Ino stared at them all intensely.

"I hope you're not perverts like him."

Sasuke snorted, "Of course we're not."

"You never know. I mean, Jiraiya's a greatly respected king, but he's still a super pervert."

* * *

They talked for a while longer before settling down to sleep. Sakura and Sasuke woke up at dawn, with Tenten and Neji not long after them. Then Hinata and Naruto woke up. Sakura finally shook Ino awake who then went on to screech Shikamaru awake. They ate some fruit for breakfast then Tenten asked the question that was on everyone's minds, "What do we do next?" 

"I think we could help you with that." said a voice from above.

* * *

AN: Ooh... Who is the mysterious voice?And the "we" it talks about? Who do YOU think it is? Guess in your review and I'll give you some caramel shortbread (yummy)! Guess RIGHT and you get a tin of the stuff and some cookies!

-small print-

Virtual, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm SO SO sorry it took that long to update! Something weird was going on with and it wouldn't let me upload. . 

But here! Ta-na!

And since most people got the answer half-right, they will get a quarter of a tin of caramel shortbread.

LOL, I'm stingy.

Look! New paragraphing! 'T is better than the old one, I think.

* * *

All eight looked up to find nothing there. They dropped into fighting stances and the boys looked in surprise at the girls.

"Since when do girls fight?" Neji asked. Tenten huffed, "We need to know how to defend ourselves, and Queen Tsunade herself taught us."

"There's no need to defend yourselves against us. We won't harm you."

Sasuke glance about, "Who are you, and where are you?"

"Why, we're right in front of you."

They jumped in shock as two men appeared in front of them. One was tall with a shock of silver hair and was wearing a mask and an eye patch. He introduced himself as Kakashi, and the other man as Iruka. Iruka was slight shorter than Kakashi and had long brown hair tied up and a scar across his nose. He also had a kindly smile upon his face. They liked him immediately. Kakashi turned to Iruka, "D'you think they've performed the bonding?"

Iruka cast an eye over them.

"I don't think so."

"Weren't they supposed to do it at midnight?"

"Well, yes, but they couldn't have known."

"Excuse me," Sakura interrupted, "But what is this 'bonding' you're talking about?"

The two men turned to her and Iruka explained. They were to bond with their gems and shards so they could use their powers. The teenagers were suspicious though.

"How do you know all this? Are you friends or foes?"

"If we were foes we would've killed you before now. The seer Gaara told us, and he also told us that we were to take you to see the Guardians, and then on to see him."

They looked at each other. Gaara was widely known to be very powerful, but also very temperamental. They would do as he wished.

Tenten went back to the topic of bonding, "So how do we do it anyway? The bonding, I mean."

Kakashi smiled. Well, they thought he smiled, it was hard to tell.

"It's easy! Just hold your gems, or shards, tightly and concentrate hard."

They did so, and felt that same power spread through them as when they first held their gems and shards, but this time, it stayed.

A few seconds, or hours, later all eight opened their eyes and gasped. They were hovering a few feet off the ground! Then they fell back to earth with a bump.

"Ouch! What on earth was that?"

Kakashi and Iruka smiled.

"That was the bonding. You are now one with your respective gem and shard. You can now use your powers!"

Naruto rounded on Iruka, "What exactly are these powers we have? Did Gaara tell you?"

Iruka nodded, "But… I don't know if…"

He turned to Kakashi, who nodded.

"Alright then. Gold, your powers are to create multiple versions of yourself, and to create vortexes."

Naruto's eyes lit up. Iruka turned to Sasuke, "Cadmium, you have the power to copy almost any movement or power you witness, within reason. Also, you can hypnotise people. Platinum," he turned to Neji, "Your powers are levitation and you can see through anything. But you better not use it on girls!" Iruka said sternly. Kakashi laughed and the girls blushed. Neji stood silently. Iruka turned around to face Shikamaru and opened his mouth to talk before he caught sight of him. He was, once _again_ (surprise, surprise), asleep. Ino scowled and slapped the back of his head. He sat up straight away, his nap ruined. Iruka smiled, amused.

"You can tell that they're meant to be together, can't you?" he said to Kakashi.

"Yep."

Ino whipped her head around.

"What?!" she screeched. Iruka raised his hands, "Nothing! Anyway," he turned again to Shikamaru, "Your powers are being able to manipulate shadows and inducing sleep."

Naruto erupted into laughter. Everyone else laughed too.

"Do you want to explain the powers to the Gems?" he asked Kakashi. Kakashi shrugged and started with Hinata.

Pearl, your powers are psychic visions, creating force-fields and the ability to see through anything, like him over there." He nodded in Neji's direction. Next he turned to Sakura, "You can read minds. You also have telekinesis and superhuman strength. You," he looked at Tenten, "Have superhuman speed, control over metals and the ability to stretch." Sakura and Tenten grinned at each other.

"Now, you. You have the power to heal, others and yourself. You also have invisibility and the power to shape-shift. Very rare."

Ino smiled widely.

"You should practice your powers frequently to get better control over them."

"But we'll be leaving now, so you can practice later."

They picked up their packs and Naruto went marching off.

A few moments later, he came back.

"Um… Yeah. Which way do we go?"

Iruka smiled and ruffled his hair. Kakashi pointed north.

"The Guardian's Mountains are that way. It's not very far, but it's a harsh climb."

Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru all groaned at this.

"Come on."

And off they set for the Guardian's Mountains.

* * *

AN: So, IRUKA! Yayness! By the way, why did no one think of Iruka? I like him, he's so cute, I just had to have him in.

And, just so you know, there will be no yaoi. I will explain why Iruka is there in the next chapter, alright?

Great!

By the way, after this, and until about late December, the updates will get a LOT less frequent. I've barely written any of the next chapter, and I've still got a lot of studying to do, so I hope you understand.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So, sorry 'bout the long update time. I had exams, was ill, and had Hanukkah and Christmas things to do.

This is dedicated to ShikamaruHatake, HinataInuzuka and bluegirl19 'cause they're all very nice, awesome people. There is no need for anymore explanation.

Onwards!

* * *

It only took the ten of them an hour to get to the foot of the mountains. They stared awestruck at the sheer massiveness of the mountains.

"Thankfully, we only have to climb one. They're having a meeting on the Water Guardian's mountain," said Iruka. Naruto was excited. "Wow, we get to meet the legendary Guardians! I can't wait!"

Iruka chuckled. "You won't see them in their Guardian form. Almost no one has. You will see them as humans."

Naruto pouted, "Why? If we're the all powerful Metals, and Gems, shouldn't they show us? We could kick their butts!"

Kakashi shook his head, "No. You may be powerful, but the Guardians control the very elements. They could wipe out the whole world in an instant if they so wished. You don't want to anger them."

The eight teenagers stared. The Guardians were really that powerful?

"Could they really do that?" whispered Sakura.

"Yes, but they don't usually concern themselves with human affairs. They protect the environment. You're very lucky to be meeting them."

"Why are we meeting them again?" asked Ino.

"Well, Gaara said that they could teach you to use your powers better, more effectively."

"How?"

"I don't know how. You'll have to ask them when we get there."

They nodded and started the treacherous climb up the mountain.

* * *

The four Guardians sat at the peak of Lee, the Water Guardian's, mountain. "What do you think they shall be like?" asked Lee. The Air Guardian, Kiba, shrugged. Shino, the Earth Guardian, grunted. The Fire Guardian, Chouji, kept on eating. Lee sighed and looked over the side of the mountain to see if there were any sign of them.

* * *

"So, Iruka, why are you trailing around with him?" asked Naruto, nodding his head at Kakashi. Kakashi quickly glanced back but again focussed on climbing the mountain. Iruka laughed, "I'm indebted to him. He saved my fiancée's life," he said, "Not that she was very grateful." He continued, muttering.

Ino was curious. "Who is your fiancée?"

Iruka blushed, "Lady Anko."

"You're going to marry _that _crazy witch?!" Ino blurted out, then slapped her hands over her mouth, "Sorry!"

Iruka laughed again. "It's alright. She can be crazy sometimes. So how do you know her?"

"She visited Queen Tsunade a lot." explained Sakura

"She's insane" said Tenten. "She tried to sneak into our rooms to kill us once."

"I-it's okay. S-s-she was just t-testing u-us."

Iruka still looked horrified.

"We're almost at the top" Kakashi called down.

"Oh, thank God, my hair is getting really messy."

"Ino, it's a mountain. It'll probably be windier up there. We're meeting about the Guardians, how can you be worried about your hair at a time like this?"

"That's precisely why I'm worried about my hair. I want to look nice for the Guardians. They're powerful; we should try to make a good impression on them. Although I realise it will be impossible for some" she looked at Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Humph. I bet we could kick their butts!" cried Naruto.

"Oh, you do, do you?" rumbled a voice from above.

* * *

AN: New layout is better, isn't it? Easier to read.

I have cool socks on today. They have Spongebob on them.

Anyway, school is OVER! Well, not officially, but S4 don't have to go back once their exams are finished. Woohoo!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Woohoo! I finally, FINALLY got this finished! And I finished Chapter 10 of HSIST too!

WOOHOO!!!

-dances-

Forgive me, please?

* * *

A boy of average height with messy brown stood above them. His cocky grin angered Naruto and he balled his fists and opened his mouth wide to yell at him.

Iruka threw him a sharp look and Naruto just about subdued himself.

The boy grinned again and yelled to some people, "Oi! Those people are here!"

Three other boys emerged from the cave. The first one raised his hand and the ten travellers found themselves rising into the air, then slowly coming to rest on the cliff top.

"Whoa…" breathed Ino, then she squealed "That was so cool!"

The others nodded their agreement.

It was silent for a few moments until Naruto hit out with "Well? Let's start the training! We need to get strong as quick as possible so we can save whatever the hell it is we need to save!" Naruto's eyes lit up, "Do you know what it is?"

The boy with the bowl cut hair wearing orange and green (_Ugh, _thought Ino, _was he colour blind?_) said "No, I fear we do not. But we shall help you grow powerful and save whatever you must save!" He pumped his fist in the air and everyone but the other Guardians looked at him strangely.

"That's Lee, you soon get used to him," said the boy with the messy brown hair, "I'm Kiba," he pointed to the two others, "and that's Chouji and Shino."

"I doubt we'll ever get used to Lee," Sakura whispered to the other girls. They nodded vehemently.

"Can we begin the training now?"

* * *

The eight teenagers had been spilt into pairs, with one Guardian for the two of them.

Ino and Shikamaru were with Chouji, the Fire Guardian, Neji and Tenten with Lee, the Water Guardian, Sasuke and Sakura were with Kiba, the Air Guardian, and so Naruto and Hinata were being trained by Shino, the Earth Guardian.

They were to learn all about their powers and how to use them effectively.

* * *

After a couple of hours of vigorous training, the eight teenagers were exhausted, but the Guardians were still raring to go, especially the Water Guardian. "You are so very youthful! We must train more! Up! Up!"

Iruka called from the fire he was cooking at "They do not have as much power as you do."

Naruto lifted his head and said lethargically, "That's not true…" Then he dropped his head on Hinata's shoulder. She blushed profusely.

Iruka smile indulgently, "Also, they have been travelling all day, without much food. I think it would be wise to continue training tomorrow."

The Guardians reluctantly agreed, after looking at the state the teenagers were in; Ino was draped over Shikamaru, who was so tired that he wasn't complaining, Neji was trying to hold Tenten up while not falling himself, Sasuke and Sakura were leaning against each other and Naruto was resting his head on Hinata's, who looked ready to fall asleep. Actually, all of them did.

But they knew they needed to eat, so they dragged themselves over to Iruka.

Naruto sniffed the air, perked up and yelled, eyes shining, "Ramen! I smell ramen! Where is it! Give it to me!"

* * *

While they were eating, they all huddled together, as it was getting very cold on the mountain.

Once they had finished, Naruto too tired to even ask for a fifth helping, they dropped off to sleep.

Kakashi wandered over from where he had been looking out at the sunset and remarked, "They look cosy, don't they?" He grinned.

Naruto had his limbs splayed out, but he was still cuddling Hinata.

Sasuke was clutching Sakura like she was a beloved stuffed toy.

Neji and Tenten were facing each other, noses just touching.

Shikamaru was spooning Ino, his arms around her waist.

Come morning, the teenagers would scramble up and claim it was just for warmth, but everyone would know better.

* * *

AN: Well, well, well. They most certainly ARE cosy.

Um... Yeah.

I realised I didn't have much romance, and while this is primarily fantasy/action/adventure/whatever, there has to be romance in it, or I won't get the story to work, and I'll probably lose readers too. So, yeah.

Aren't you all happy I finally updated?

Please review!

Oh, I was just wondering, what guesses do people have for, to quote Naruto "whatever the hell it is we need to save!"? Let me know in your review please!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I KNOW I said this would be on hold, but I had some inspiration for it, and you know you don't knock back inspiration. Is everyone okay with this? Good. I thought you would be happy.

Um... If Lee seems out of character, never mind. He won't show up again for a while yet. Gasp! I just let out that the Guardians will be back!

And woo! I tried to make it a bit longer to make up for, y'know...

* * *

Iruka and Kakashi exchanged knowing looks in the morning after being woken up by Ino's shriek. "Get _off _me you pervert!" 

"Troublesome woman…"

* * *

At breakfast everyone was red-faced, except Hinata. She was hyperventilating. 

They ate quickly, and Kiba said he had an announcement to make. "You're more powerful than we thought," he shot a look at Naruto, "still not more powerful than us, though," he grinned. "We were talking last night," he gestured to the other Guardians, "and we reckon your training will be finished in a week, if you work hard." Kiba coughed and everyone looked at Shikamaru. "What?" the boy asked.

Everyone, even Shikamaru, after much 'prompting' from Ino, agreed to work hard. The Guardians explained that after the week was over, there would be a test.

Sakura asked, "What kind of test?"

Kiba smiled enigmatically and said "You'll see."

* * *

After three days of gruelling training, the teenagers were told that there would be focus on their individual powers. "We've been focussing on your…'partnership' powers, now we'll work on your specific, special, _unique_ powers. Then that's you finished! You'll have your test, of sorts, and then you go to see Gaara." 

"Really?" asked Naruto, "We'll finally be ready?"

"No, I said you'd be _finished._ Not _ready._"

Naruto huffed.

* * *

The week was pretty much over, and the eight teenagers were lounging around on some rocks when Hinata suddenly stiffened. Everyone crowded around her, except Iruka and Kakashi, who were out hunting. "What's wrong with her?" asked Naruto in a high-pitched and fearful voice. Hinata looked as if she was in pain. 

"Don't worry. She's just having a vision," said Kiba calmly.

"Don't worry?! Look at her!" yelled Naruto as he tried to launch himself at Kiba.

"Naruto!" Sakura reprimanded him sharply. "He should know, right? So calm down."

Naruto, panting and glowering at the Guardians, flopped down onto the rock beside Hinata and held her hand. Blood dripped from her mouth and Naruto held her hand tighter.

A few seconds later, though it felt like an eternity, Hinata woke up coughing. She seemed fine, and Naruto hugged her tightly, while the shy girl went bright red.

She wiped the blood from her chin and sat up shakily. "I-I-I s-s-saw…"

"What?" asked Shino. Everyone except Naruto, Hinata and the other Guardians looked shocked. Shino had never spoken in front of them before.

"You…can actually speak?" asked Tenten.

"Of course. Now," he said to Hinata, "it is vitally important to _everyone _that you tell us what happened in your vision."

Hinata twiddled her fingers. "Well…um…there were four girls, quintuplets, I th-think. And-and th-they were b-being held b-by th-this man who looked, w-well k-kind of re-resembled a s-s-snake…"

The Guardians eyes widened, and there was a sharp intake of breath. Kiba started, "He's got—"

Hinata coughed violently, blood flying from her mouth. Then she slumped to the side. "Quick, Ino! Heal her!" screamed Tenten. Ino froze. "I-I don't know w-what to do…"

Shikamaru groaned, "Tch, troublesome woman. Useless in a crisis," he held her hands and gently held them over Hinata's chest. Ino concentrated hard, "There's nothing happening!" she shrieked. Shikamaru sighed, rolled his eyes and leant in closely to Ino. He whispered softly in her ear, so no one else could hear. The blonde smiled and a soft white light emitted from her hands. She gasped and Chouji smiled like a proud father.

A few moments later, Hinata sat up pronouncing that she felt much better, while Ino and Shikamaru stood and shifted awkwardly and blushed.

"So," said Shino brusquely, "what about the rest of your vision?"

Everyone turned to listen intently to Hinata. "W-well, there was a-a b-bright flash, and th-the eight o-of u-us were there." She gestured to the Gems and Metals, "A-and then N-naruto a-and I-ino s-started glowing _b-black _and…" she had a lot of rouble getting the next word out, "k-k-_killed _us all." She trembled.

The two blondes shared a glance.

"That makes sense," said Kakashi, coming up behind them.

"_What?!_" they screeched at the same time.

Kakashi elaborated, "Well, you're both the most…emotional out of the group. Therefore, the most susceptible to mind control (maybe it's because you're blonde.)"

Ino pouted and crossed her arms. Naruto glared at nothing in particular.

"He's right, you know." Iruka said, "You two'll need to try to keep your emotions in check, especially with…" he trailed off when he saw the Guardians shake their heads.

"Especially with what?" asked Ino curiously.

Iruka shook his head. "Never mind. Just take Sasuke and Neji as examples."

Naruto shouted exactly what he thought of _that _idea, and Iruka admonished him.

"Now _that's _over and done with—"

"Yes!" shouted Lee. "Now you must leave for Gaara! And you can never return! Or we shall be forced to kill you, which would not be a pleasant or youthful thing to do!"

"What?" asked Sakura, confused.

"Well, the test's over and done with now, so you must leave, and can never return." Kiba said pleasantly.

"That thing with Hinata was the test?" said Tenten.

Kiba nodded.

"But it didn't even test everyone's powers." stated Sasuke.

Kiba shrugged, "That was the test. Now you go to Gaara."

Neji asked, "Right now?"

"_Yes _right now. How many times must I repeat myself?" Kiba made a shooing motion. "Go."

With wide eyes, the group of ten packed their things and started the dangerous (and abrupt) journey down the mountain.

* * *

AN: So, who is the mysterious snake-resembling man? Pretty obvious. What might NOT be obvious is who the quintuplets are. Who might they be? I will give you a clue; they ARE NOT characters from Naruto. Nor are they my own creation. Unless you count the personification of them. Yes, they weren't PEOPLE to begin with. I would like to hear your guesses. If you get two girls right, you win a cyber cookie. If you get three right, you win a cyber cookie and an honourable mention in the next chapter. If you get ALL FOUR correct... Well, you can state your prize, and you get the next chapter dedicated to you. If your guess isn't right, but I think it's a pretty good or funny one, you get an honourable mention. Sound fair? Okay.

Um, yeah, no offence to blondes. I just thought it would be something that Kakashi might say... Or not.

This was wrtten while listening to Gorillaz. Everyone applaud them for helping me write this!

As always, review!


End file.
